grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Updates (Granny)/@comment-38565869-20190220023504
I believe there should be many things in a future Granny 1.7 update. The first thing that should be in this update is an edition to the backyard. There will be a gate in the backyard next to the well that will be powered by the special key. In the new edition, there will be a pool and a bird cage with a yellow bird inside with red glowing eyes. But when the player comes in to the new edition, the yellow bird will be chirping like crazy, trying to alert Granny to come. There will be no hiding place in the new edition. So what the player has to do is he or she has to find a cage key somewhere in the house that’ll unlock the bird cage to let the yellow bird out and fly away. In the bottom of the pool, there is a chest with something inside. The pool is very deep and the player will drown after about fifteen seconds of being under water. So the player has to find a water breathing potion somewhere in the house. That way, the player will drink it and he or she will be able to breath under the water to get what’s inside the chest at the bottom. But be aware that the potion will wear off after about a minute. The second thing that should be in this new update is a third way to escape from Granny’s house. Y’all probably guessed where the new way is, and it’s in the backyard. There will be seven locks on this new gate next to the playhouse. Three of them will be old, three of them will be new, and one of them will be behind the gate. The old locks will be the hammer boards, the padlock key, and the padlock code. But the new locks will be pretty interesting. The first new lock will be this big stick blocking the gate. There are two cog wheels that power the stick, one is blue and one is green. But the cog wheels aren’t there and it’s making the stick block the gate. So the player has to find the two cog wheels and use them to move the stick out of the way. The second lock will be these two buttons next to the gate. Only one of the buttons can move this board blocking the top of the gate. But the button that does not move the board will automatically teleport the player to Granny. So the player has to find this piece of paper that will say which button to press to move the board. It would either say left or right. Either way, the third lock will be like the master key. Except, it would be the gate key. So the player would use it to open the gate. But once the player opens the gate, he or she will find these boards being nailed, blocking the exit. So the player would have to find a crowbar to nail the nails off and knock down the boards. Once the player gets those boards down, he or she will be able to escape through the backyard. The third thing that should be in this new update is a fourth way for the player to defend itself against Granny. What it should be is this piece of raw turkey that’s hidden somewhere in the house. The player would find it and take it to the microwave in the kitchen. Once the player puts the raw turkey in the microwave, after about ten seconds, the turkey would be fully cooked. But the turkey would be too hot for the player to pick up and use. So the player would have to find a glove somewhere in the house. But be aware that after about a minute, the cooked turkey would become raw again. But anyway, once the player finds the glove, he or she will put it on and come back to the kitchen. The player would then pick up the cooked turkey and throw it at Granny. Granny would then catch on fire and burn to death and be gone. The fourth thing that should be in this update is a new room in the basement. The new room would be across from the entrance to the garage. It will be an open entrance. But anyway, the new room is a gas chamber with a cabinet inside. But if the player goes inside, he or she will automatically die from the gas and will count as a day. If Granny were to be in that room, she would secretly have a breathing mask. But in order for the player to get what’s inside that cabinet in the new room, he or she will have to find the cutting pliers. There will be cords on each side of the entrance that will have to be cut. Once all the cords are cut, the gas will be turned off. That way, the player would be able to get to that cabinet inside and get whatever is inside. The four updates that were mentioned above are the major updates to this new update. Now let’s talk about minor things that’ll be in this new update. One should be a new Slendrina mode, where Slendrina can be behind the player throughout the game. Also, Extreme mode should be a bit harder. The player would have to use a flashlight and Granny can see light very well. Also, the secret passageways will just be hallways where both the player and Granny can walk through. Even Slendrina mode will be kept on. Another minor thing that should be in this new update is new sounds and effects in Nightmare mode. That would make Nightmare mode much scarier than before. Even Granny can jumpscare the player when the player gets caught. Anyway, a third minor thing could be Granny having the ability to carry items with her and even relocate them to different hiding places throughout the house. Also, there should be a chest in the backyard next to the window, where player would have to find a key to open it. Once the player opens it, he or she will find a laptop inside that’ll take them to a security camera network. That way, the player can see and track where Granny is. Now that’s all the minor things in this update. Now let’s talk about two new game over scenes... The two game over scenes will be pretty brutal. The first one should be the player lying on his or her back on the counter island in the kitchen. Then he or she sees Granny coming running for them and pushes him or her into her microwave and catches on fire and burns to death. The second game over scene should be the player sitting, tied up behind where Granny’s spider lives. The player suddenly sees Granny standing next to her spider. Then Granny will snap her finger right at her spider and the spider comes running towards the player. Finally, the spider will eat the player alive. Now that’s the end of my persuasive essay on possible ideas for a new Granny 1.7 update, so peace out!!!